


Day In

by Amalthea



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/pseuds/Amalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru spend their first dating anniversary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxGh0stCatxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/gifts).



Christmas Eve marked the first anniversary since they started going out. The actual day that Rin wanted to confess his love, _Haru_  confessed his feelings first. As much as romantic implications often flew over this head, even the densest of individuals could tell that Rin inviting him to a dinner with a very romantic aura could only mean one thing. And while Haru did want to hear it from Rin, the guy seemed ready to put it off-- so he denied Rin that chance and said it himself. Just in case. Through the hugs and the tears, Rin grumbled that Haru stole his chance, but it still felt just right.

 

Since then, the two of them started to navigate just how it is to do things together as a souple. Both the pros and the cons-- in their relationship, they don't always understand each other perfectly at first, but their will to be together helps them overcome their stubborn pride to talk to each other and come to an understanding. Every time, it felt satisfying to find that they both want the same thing after all.

 

Another year, another Christmas Eve... like Valentine's Day a couple months early in Japan. Far different from the perception in Australia, as Haru found out from Rin. But the lights, the snow, the lovely music playing in all the stores... it really sets a mood.

 

"Don't you want to go out somewhere?" Haru asked. Usually, Rin would book some fancy dinner place for this occasion. Afterwards, they'd walk home in the lightly falling snow. Incredibly romantic, as fitting Rin's usual style. It's almost too cheesy to bear-- yet Haru can't help but want to do it, too. The feeling of doing it with Rin felt stronger than anything else. There's an energy in the snowy air...

 

"Nah. Here's good," Rin answers, as he cuddles into Haru's belly some more. Like a big, affectionate cat. Haru reached down to stroke the soft, red strands. Well, Haru does feel very comfortable like this. Just as much as he'd like to go along with Rin's potential plans for today, a day for just the two of them to spend time together feels good, too. They're often so busy with practice that even days like that are rare. They take breaks for their health, but it's not the same. Today is a lazy day, but not out of post-training exhaustion. Just a day for them to be together and feel each others' presence. Haru remembers all the days that they spent apart-- out of all the time they've known each other, they've still spent most of those days apart It was always for a purpose, but that didn't decrease Haru's yearning for Rin's presence any more. He wants to make the most of the time that they have together. And Rin, Haru knows, wants that too.

 

So they first get started with making breakfast.

 

"Mackerel and beef? Is there even a dish that you can eat that together?"

 

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can find something." And while the meal might not have been the most palate pleasing (but still pretty damn good), the feeling that Haru gets just from the fact that it's a meal that they cooked together had no match. Not to mention the sight of Rin with that small ponytail, revealing the nape of his neck... it took a fair amount of self-restraint to keep focused on the cooking. Otherwise, Haru would press his lips to that smooth skin-- at least, he knows he'll have plenty of opportunity to do that later. While they're not dealing with sizzling hot pans, of course. Afterwards, they retreated back to their bed, fluffy comforter drawn all the way back up to their chins as they huddled up close and shared each other's body heat. Most of the day, they barely knew what the time was, the overcast clouds blocking the sun. But they hardly cared... something else that Haru knew that Rin rarely felt. 

 

"It's been a while since we did this, just relaxing indoors."

 

Rin cuddled into Haru's neck more, like an oversized cat. Haru threaded his fingers through Rin's hair as if by instinct. "Yeah."

 

Out of all the people that Haru expected to have a quiet, peaceful day with... some years ago, he wouldn't have expected that person to be Rin. Rin looked like that kind that always had to keep moving, much like a shark. Haru valued the time that he could be still and tranquil. Something that Rin probably needs. So they stayed like that, almost on the verge of sleep, for minutes or even hours. Not that Haru could tell. Until it seemed like a good moment to reach under the bed to pull up a wrapped up gift, crinkling under the touch. It took less than ten seconds for Rin to unwrap and reveal a soft, plush shark.

 

"Of course this would be your idea of a gift," Rin said without being able to hide his big grin.

 

Haru decided to just wait instead of telling Rin to look inside it. Sure enough, Rin paused as the realization that there's more to it than Rin recognized at first. And without much more pause, Rin opened the box that sat inside the shark's mouth. In which sat a bracelet with wooden charms in the shape of cherry blossoms.

 

"Haru..."

 

Without even having to tell him, Haru knew that Rin could understand-- it was made from his own hands. And it was all worth it just to see the shine in Rin's eyes. The one that Haru adored to see, the look that he treasured so much.

 

And for a moment, Haru found himself gazing... until he then found himself knocked over, back onto the bed with a loud oomph. And a warmth rubbing into his neck that he recognized right away as Rin's tear-covered face. As much as Haru hated to see Rin cry of sadness, the sign of the joy he could hold in only filled Haru with light.

 

Until he felt fingers move under his shirt brush against the skin of his stomach. Now that was definitely not what he expected or signed up for.

 

" _Rin!_ " Haru quickly pursed his lips together as a flurry of blankets and wrapping paper flew up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit simple but I hope you like it! I want to practice writing more... maybe in the new year I'll write more fluff?


End file.
